In motion picture, television, or video filming or recording, the camera is often supported on a vehicle, to follow an action or moving sequence, to achieve a desired camera angle or effect, or to film occupants in or on a vehicle. Various specialized camera cranes, dollys, and other mobile platforms have been used for this purpose. Over the last several years, remote camera heads have increasingly been used. A remote camera head is an apparatus that allows the camera to be moved, aimed, or controlled from a remote location (i.e., a location not immediately behind the camera).
Typically, a remote camera head is mounted on a crane arm. The crane arm can move the camera head, and the camera on the head, into locations not accessible using conventional camera operations (i.e., with a camera operator behind the camera and controlling camera movement by hand). For example, a camera on a camera head may be suspended on a crane arm extending out over the side of a tall building, a cliff, a waterfall, etc., i.e., in a position where it would be unsafe, impractical, or impossible to perform conventional camera operations.
In general, remote camera head operations involve placing the camera on a remote camera head which can perform pivoting or rotational movement in three axes, known as pan, tilt, and roll or dutch. Electric motors on or in the remote camera head are remotely controlled (via cables or wireless links) by a camera head operator, typically on the ground, or on the vehicle supporting the crane arm. Operation of the camera itself is similarly remotely controlled.
While camera heads have been successfully used in the past, there is a need for a compact and lightweight camera head which can be quickly and easily transported, installed, and made ready for use.